My Sunshine
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: Uploaded again, okay, Ash and Dawn are coming to the end of their journeys together and sono have to say a long goodbye, which none of them want to do. They start thinking mroe about there feelings for each other... Pearlshipping AADL


**Hiya People of Earth, what's up? Sorry, this is gonna be a very short one shot from me, but it's got Pearlshipping in it, it has to count for something right? Oh, I want a little break from Pearlshipping and to start a one shot on a different shipping. So if you don't see many stories from me, you'll know why, also I won't be writing stories very much because my exams are coming up (wish me luck), so I'll be studying**

* * *

"Are you okay Ash?" She asked the raven headed boy. Ash was looking down to the ground. It was raining, which was very rare in that part of Sinnoh. There were no stops along the way, the path lead to the end, the end of the trainers journey together, the day was full of sorrow. One thing was strolling Ash's mind, a question that kept on repeating itself, asking little individual questions at the same time. He couldn't believe the day had come, the day he had to say goodbye, to Dawn. He looked up, using a smile to hide his real emotions.

"Yeah, I'm good, you?"

She tilted her head to the side, trying to tell if his smile was really showing his feelings, "I'm okay."

"That's good."

"So what are you gonna do when you get back to Kanto?" she asked

He hesitated, he never thought about that, "I have no clue, hopefully I'll find some other region to go to."

"Yeah, I might enter the Hoenn region contest, I've always wanted to go there." she replies

"It's not gonna be the same without you, ya know." Dawn looked with wide eyes at the comment, but agreed

"Yeah, it isn't gonna be the same without you and Brocko around."

"Ha, knowing Brock he'll probably bump into me again." he looked up, they walked around the corner.

"Lucky you, knowing me, Kenny will ask me to go along with him."

"Do you wanna?"

"Truthfully no, he's great, but, he's controlling."

Ash shook his head.

"I don't like people like that to be truthful." He said with a frown.

"Well, I've learned to accept him the way he is." she said

"Well, what about Paul?"

"What about him." Ash said with confusion.

"Well, do you think you'll see him again?" she asked

"I hope not!" he chuckled at the question, Dawn giggled too.

"Hopefully he'll change." she said

"Well, tell me when that dream comes true!" Ash laughed again

"You know, I'm surprised he hasn't learnt anything from you."

Ash tilted his head. "I ain't a good teacher, so I'm not surprised."

"What are you saying, your a brilliant trainer, anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner!"

Ash blushed at her compliement, "Yeah, well any boy would be happy to have you!"

It was Dawn's turn to blush, "Well, I dunnpo about that."

Ash and Dawn looked ahead, to find a sign, it said '10 minutes away from Twinleaf Town', Ash frowned at the sign. He only had 10 minutes to talk to Dawn.

"Well, looks like the journey is almost over.." she said, with sorrow. Ash never liked seeing Dawn upset. He felt guilty even when it wasn't his fault. He felt as if he owed her something. Like he owed her for her being there for him, and teaching him special techniques and for being... well... unique.

"Yeah, who knew. The time just slipped by.." Ash put his head down, trying not to get in contact with her beautiful, shimmering eyes.

"WOW, the rain is getting heavy." Brock said from out of the blue.

Dawn and Ash looked up to the sky, seeing the clouds shades of dark grey taking over, with its tears, raining down, making puddles along the way. Ash zipped up the waterproof coat that Dawn's mum, Joanna, had sent them not long ago. Dawn did the same, and put up her hood to protect her hair. Pikachu also received a little coat, which protected him from the rain also, Brock had a coat as well. Ash and Dawn walked close to each other, for some strange reason, they felt more safe when they were near each other. They felt like they had a special bond, that no one could break, they smiled to each other, they felt if it was their last moment together, they should be smiling all along the way. Ash looked up to the skies again; he knew what kind of weather was coming next.

"It looks like thunder is coming, are ya scared?" Ash pointed out with a cheeky grin

Dawn rose one eyebrow, "No. I'm not scared of thunder, not one bit." She said in a mature way, she put her hands on her hips and made her paces bigger. Ash chuckled at her comment and caught up with her.

"Yeah, right." He looked down at her, not taking notice of the fury on her face. She frowned, she didn't like being teased, she already had Kenny to do that, now Ash? What next? Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning fell to the ground in front of Dawn, She jumped out of the way, and fell into Ash's arms. Ash looked star struck and looked to the frightened girl. She closed her eyes tight and leaned into Ash, gripping his coat. Ash smiled and put his arms around her, making her feel comfortable and safe. She looked up at the enthusiastic trainer, her annoyed frown turned into a bubbly smile showing she was comfortable in his arms. She leaned her head against his chest again, feeling the wet coat against her, but she didn't care, she still felt safe. Ash put his head on hers, feeling the soaked hood from the rain. Neither of them noticed Brock standing there in amusement. Brock never thought that Ash would go for Dawn, but he felt she was a better choice for him then other girls they both met along the way.

"_It's about time." _Brock thought, feeling happy for his best friend, a sudden thought occurred to him, "_Great, I'm the eldest yet I STILL haven't got a girlfriend." _

Ash pushed Dawn away a bit, leaving a small amount of space between them. Ash and Dawn's hoods fell off hanging from the edge of the coats. Ash twiddled his fingers in her loose strained of hair while Dawn rested her hands on his shoulders. Ash cupped one cheek of hers and went forward. He brushed his lips against hers. Dawn reached her hands up to his cheeks, pulling him forward into her. A sound of thunder made them separate, they looked up again. The rain calmed down, the lightning and thunder stopped. The skies were becoming clear. Soon the rain had completely stopped, the grass seemed greener, the flowers seemed more colourful.

"What happened here?" Dawn said, brushing her hair into its usual yet wet position.

"Looks like the weather cleared up." Ash said, unzipping his coat and taking it off.

"I can see that." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek again

"Yeah I know, but, as soon as we.." he blushed a bit..

"As we kissed." She cheekily grinned at his facial expressions

"Yeah, well, when we kissed the rain stopped." He said, blushing again rubbing his head. He brought Dawn in by her waist.

"Well, maybe it's a coincidence."

"Nah, I think it was meant to happen."

"Maybe.."

"Maybe it needed a little sunshine,"Dawn looked at him, her cheeks turned red, "Maybe it needed you."

she looked at him, with her eyes glowing like stars, she leaned back on him and hummed to herself, both her and Ash watched the sun appear again.

* * *

**Ah, this is strange, but I am bored and I wanna put this up for some strange reason, no flames please! More Reviews! Hope you enjoy it, grammer and description may need a little work I have to admit. Bye! **


End file.
